Flight of the Dragon Fairy
by Doctor13X
Summary: I had surrendered myself to death, content with falling into oblivion and the death that came with it. But the thought of dying with my greatest secret forever untold to the one I love just didn't sit well with me. But this world was not mine. I am Natsu Dragneel, the man who killed Acnologia, and I'm lost in a world that isn't my own, and trapped in one where SHE doesn't love me.
1. Prologue: Natsu Dragneel

Prologue

Natsu Dragneel

I opened my eyes and saw nothing but water, blue water that filled every field of my vision. I tried to move, but every attempt only brought pain shooting up my body, it felt as though every bone in my body had cracked. Thankfully I could still turn my head, so I looked around. To my relief, I saw no sign of Acnologia, all I saw was the inky darkness that was slowly floating towards me. I thought that was good, that meant he was dead. I looked forward and was shocked to see my blood had begun to seep into the water. I craned my neck ever so slightly back forward and saw that my blood had begun to soak through my clothes, and that they were now all stained blood red. The magic I had used, it had been so strong that even my body couldn't handle the sheer power. Even if I made it out of the sea I would have to inhale a forest fire in order to heal. I sighed, allowing the useless oxygen in my lungs to escape and watched as the bubbles floated to the surface, as the clock of my life slowly counted down.

I decided that I should say whatever I wanted to now, seeing as in a few moments I would die and never get to say it, and I wanted to die with a clean conscience.

"Everyone" I said, bubbles escaping from my lips and words blurring in the cold sea water "I'm glad I got to know you. Gray, I know we argued a lot, but you were my closest friend and I'm glad I got to meet you. Erza, I wish I could've beaten you in a fight just once, but I'm glad I got to meet you and was able to be your friend, keep smiling and I hope things work out between you and Jellal. Lucy... I never got to tell you how I felt, how I really felt. I'm sorry- *cough*cough*- that I was never honest with you, that I could never tell you how much I really loved you."

That was all I had to say, with that off my chest, I closed my eyes and felt the warm mixture of salt water and blood wash over my body. My last thoughts were on Lucy, and I decided that there were worse way's to die a hero's death. But as I floated down, a voice in my head screamed in protest.

"_That's it? Your just gonna give up?_" It said

"What choice do I have? I can't get to shore, and even if I did I'd die of these accursed injuries." I told the voice

_"Pathetic, if you die here who's gonna find Igneel?"_ The voice asked me

"_Igneel_..."I thought "..._father_"

"_More importantly, if you die who's gonna beat Erza, Gildarts, Mirajane, Laxus, Jellal, Gray, and Gajeel? Who's gonna take care of Wendy?...Who's gonna tell Lucy that you love her?_" It said

My eyes snapped open, the voice was right, I had to try. It doesn't matter if I succeeded, I had to try. With all the strength I could muster, I turned my body so that I was pointed skyward, and tried to create a fire jet at my feet, but I didn't have enough magic power left to create even a spark. So I ignored the pain, that began to swim through my veins the same way I swam through the sea. Forcing my arms and legs to kick and pull my body towards the glittering sky. Then at last I broke through the surface, gasping for air that I had given up ever breathing again. I breathed and took it all in, I was still alive for now, still able to go on. With those thoughts in mind and heart I forced myself to ignore both the pain the slow blood loss, I paddled to shore.

"I have to tell her." I said, forcing my limbs to move despite their aching protests "I don't care if I drop dead right after saying it, I-have-to-tell-her!"

At last I reached the shore line, and collapsed right there on the beach. I was finally out of the water. I panted, ignoring the pain each breath brought me. I struggled to move, only for my arms to give way, half way through pulsing my body up. My body lay in the sand, my vision blurring, my breaths getting shorter, and my blood falling all over the beach, staining the sad red. I couldn't help but laugh with the last of my strength. If only I had a little fire to eat, I could've told her... I could've told her that I loved her. That was my last thought, before the darkness took me, and even then I tried to stand. Defiant to the end.

* * *

Hey... hey...

_"I hear a voice? Is this it? Am I dead?_" I thought

"Hey, he's waking up!" a voice exclaimed

Slowly, my eyes opened "Where am I?" I asked, gorgily, blood spilling from my lips

"Fairy Tail." A voice said as my vision cleared

I opened my eyes and saw that I was in fact in Fairy Tail, surrounded by my friends "Everyone... gah!" I exclaimed, grasping my head

"Don't try and move just yet." Wendy said "We found you on the shore covered in cuts, if we had come any sooner you'd have died."

"I see... thank you." I said, grimacing "What happened to Acnologia?"

Everyone seemed shocked at this question but they answered "Vanished." Erza said

"That's good, his body is probably far down under the sea." I said, trying to stand "Dead."

This confused them even more, but I ignored them "Tell me, where is Lucy?" I asked

The crowd parted and Lucy walked forward "How-" She started

I interrupted her, embracing her in my arms and getting blood on her clothes "Lucy...Before you say anything I need to tell you. Its the only reason I pulled myself to shore.." I paused so that I could look her in the eye "Lucy Heartfillia... I love you."

Stunned silence echoed around the room as I closed my eyes and leaned forward to kiss her. But just before our lips touched, someone punched me in the face. I tumbled across the room and hit the bar, blood erupting out of my mouth as my body hit the table. My vision began blur again, but I shook it off, and tried to stand, my legs trembling uncontrollably.

"What was-" I started

"I don't know who you are, but you've got a lot of nerve." a voice said

I could just barely make out the image of flickering flames in a clenched fist "Lucy, do you know this guy?" the owner of the fist that punched me asked

"No, I've never seen him before in my life." She said

Shock flashed through my body "Lucy? What're you saying? It's me, Natsu!" I shouted

"Impossible" the voice said as my vision finally cleared "I'm Natsu Dragneel."


	2. Natsu The Second

Chapter 1

Natsu the Second, Another Dragon Slayer joins Fairy Tail

I stood there, mouth agape, staring at the pink-haired man who claimed to be me, a fireball burning in his hands "You...you liar!" I screamed

"Tell us who you really are!" Natsu said "And why you just tried to kiss Lucy?"

"Natsu, calm down." Lucy said

"Yes" Erza agreed, pulling out a sword and pointing it at my throat "Let me interrogate him"

"That's not what I-" Lucy started

"Don't believe him. I'm Natsu Dragneel, the salamander" I said

"You fool, if you're going to pretend to be Natsu, dress for the part." She said

"What are you talking about?" I asked

"You're much too tall to be Natsu." Gray said

"What?!" I exclaimed

"You're hair is also way too long!" Romeo pointed out

"Heh?!"

"And biggest of all, Natsu would never say that he's in love with Lucy!" They all said

I was so confused, I scratched my head, trying to figure out what any of them meant. But then, as I ran my hand through my hair, I realized they were right. My hair not only was no longer spikey, but it was way too long.

"What the-" I started

"Now tell us who you really are!" Erza said, moving her sword closer to my throat

"No...no... no no no no no no no!" I shouted "I am Natsu. My name is Natsu Dragneel, I was raised by Igneel. I'm sixteen years old, my favorite food is all food, I can't stand transportation, I'm a Fairy Tail Wizard!... and I love Lucy Heartfillia... It can't be a lie! It can't be!"

"You're a terrible liar." Lucy said "Natsu and I are friends, but he would never say that he loves me..."

It felt like a dagger had been shoved through my heart "No...no." I breathed, as tears began to fall from my eyes.

"Now tell us who you really are!" Erza ordered

I didn't say anything, what could I say? All I could do was stand there at sword point as I cried. Like a powerless weakling I cried. But what more could I do, my whole life had been ripped asunder, the woman I loved just called me a liar whilst friend-zoning me, and all my friends thought I was an impostor.

"If you're really Natsu, fight me." Gajeel said "We'll see if you're telling the truth in the heat of combat."

"I can't. I used all my magic power against Acnologia, I have none to fight you with." I told him

"Then eat this fire." Romeo said, conjuring a blue flame in his palm

"Are you insane? I'd have to eat a forest fire to even use Iron Fist. That small flame won't help me at all." I told him

"The real Natsu would never turn down a fight!" Gray exclaimed

"Let me heal and I'll take you full force!" I begged, completely honest

"Even if he had magic power, his bones are broken nearly everywhere!" Wendy protested "If he so much as got hit by a weak punch he'd be in serious pain."

"Natsu's too stupid realize that." Laxus noted

"HEY!" I exclaimed, in unison with the fake me

"I've had enough of this!" Erza said, raising her sword "Since you can't prove you're really Natsu we must assume you are an impostor!"

I closed my eyes as she began to swing down, but when I didn't feel a sword slash through me, I slowly opened them, to the beautiful sight of Mirajane holding back Erza's swing "Erza, stop." she said

"M-m-mira?" I cried

"I believe him." she said

"What?" The guild exclaimed

"I believe him too!" Lisanna announced

"Lisanna, Nee-chan, its ridiculous!" Elfman exclaimed

"Seven years ago I was in a parallel dimension." Lisanna said "When I came back you didn't question it. Why now?"

"Why should we not believe him? He could be from another world." Mirajane said

"But he's too tall!" Elfman argued

"Time may have passed normally in his world. He may have continued to grow as our Natsu would." Lisanna said

"Seven years?" I asked

"After Acnologia attacked us on Tenrou Island, The first master, Mavis, sealed us in a time warp for seven years." Lisanna explained

My eyes widened "Acnologia?"

"Yes, in your world Acnologia never attacked Tenrou Island during the S-Class exam right? Because of that you could leave the island and experience these seven years normally, which is why you're taller. You probably don't remember, but its clear you were in some kind of battle before you arrived here right?" Mirajane asked

"OH! And the injuries made him think he was in love with me!" Lucy exclaimed

"Oh that makes perfect sense!" Gray said

"Yes. I'm sorry that I called you a liar Nat-" Erza started

"NO! That can't be what have happened!" I shouted "Acnologia did attack the island after Grimoire Heart, he almost killed us all!"

"If that's what happened then how did you leave the island?" Master Makarov asked

"I didn't... I didn't leave the island... because I killed Acnologia!" I shouted at the top of my lungs

Everyone stared at me, eyes open wide and jaws down in shock "I-i-mpossible!" Natsu exclaimed "Not even Gildarts could kill Acnologia! How could you?"

"Mavis granted me power." I said "The power to use Fairy Glitter."

"That wouldn't have been enough." Gildarts said, doubtful of who I was now

"I know... which is why I had every one of you attack me, so I could absorb your magic power, and cast fairy glitter twice and mixed with your powers" I told them, revealing the Fairy glitter tattoos on my arms

"A-a-all of us?!" Cana exclaimed, surprised

"That much magic power, combined with using Fairy glitter from both arms in broad day light... was enough to kill Acnologia." I said

"But that kind of magic strength... you would've died." Makarov told me

"I know... every bone in my body began to crack, and my blood began to seep out in streams, I was convinced that I would die. In fact until I reached land I knew I would, but I couldn't die, not with... not without... not without-"

"What?" Erza asked, angry "Without doing what?!"

"... I couldn't die without telling Lucy how I felt." I admitted

Stunned faces yet again took the guild by storm "W-w-w-wait. You were, you were serious?!" Lucy exclaimed

"Yes..." I said, collapsing onto a nearby bar stool "I gathered the last of my strength and managed to pull myself back onto shore from what seemed like the ocean floor, just so I could tell you how I felt... only to arrive in a world that isn't my own... and to be alive long enough for rejection"

Lucy looked completely shocked, she tried to say something, for all I know an apology, but she just couldn't find the words.

Erza, on the other hand could "That still doesn't explain why you've aged."

The Master, who seemed to have figured everything out, spoke up "If Mavis could grant him two copies of Fairy glitter, its possible that the very essence of light itself preserved him in the sea for seven years."

"But the search parties couldn't find anything near Tenrou." An older version of Macao said

"The essence of light is a mysterious thing. Since no one actually dived into the ocean to look for us, the light magic could've shielded Natsu for seven long years as he slumbered. Preserving him, while at the same time allowing him to experience the passage of time. He could not die, nor could he live. For seven years he remained like this, until we emerged from our own temporal prison. But while his was a blanket that kept him warm and safe, ours was a tunnel that took us straight from point A to point B. Time itself could not penetrate the Fairy Sphere, but it could the blanket of light." Makarov explained "You can say that we slept for seven years, but in truth we were taken straight from the point we were encompassed by fairy sphere, to the point it vanished. He truly slept in the sea, protected from all harm, and kept asleep until we returned; and just like anyone else, he was unaware that any time had passed at all as he slept."

"...I think I understand." I said

"Really? 'Cause I'm lost." Natsu said

"However, this is just a theory, there is only one way to determine if its true." Makarov said, approaching me

"How?" I asked

"...SPIN THE CHAIR!" Makarov cried, proceeding to spin the bar stool I was sitting in

"What are you-" I stopped mid sentence as vomit threatened to erupt from my mouth

"He's real." The guild said all at once

"Well what do we do with him?" Gray asked

"...Just give me a bed." I said, choking back the vomit that had leapt from my stomach

"Hm?" Makarov mumbled "What was that?"

I got down on my knees "Please Master, I have no life here. No connections, no friends, no home to call my own. Please, I beg of you, allow me to stay here at the guild." I said, bowing

After a moment the master chuckled, amused "Seven years at sea has affected your brain kid." He said

I looked up "Master?" I asked

"Look around you boy.." He said as I looked at the others

"You may not be Natsu Dragneel of our world, but you're still a Fairy Tail Wizard." he explained, pointing to the Fairy Tail mark on my arm

"We have no way of knowing if you actually defeated Acnologia... but-" Gray started

"You're still me!" Natsu exclaimed, pounded his chest with pride

"Guys..." I said, smiling

"Yeah!" A high pitched voice said "We wouldn't be Fairy Tail if we threw one of our own out."

I turned my head and froze, standing before me... were three cats standing on their hind legs. One was blue, the second was white, and the third was black.

"You may not be our Natsu, but you're still Natsu." The white said

"Aye!" The blue one said, smiling

"Hm?" The black one said, noticing my reaction "What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you look nervous." The blue one said

"Natsu what's wrong?" Lucy asked

"Th-th-those cats..." I said pointing at them

"What about us Natsu?" The blue one asked

"THEY'RE FREAKING TALKING!" I screamed

* * *

**A/N: Alright a couple things to go over**

**No this is not a NaLu romance story, although his feelings for her will play a major part in this story and they're romance will be something that greatly effects his character. I plan to update once a week each monday and the chapters will progressively become longer. I hope you all will share your thoughts with me as you read the story of Natsu Dragneel II. See you next week**


	3. A New World, A New Life

Chapter 2

A New World, A New Life

I stared down at the request letter in my hand, the words COMPLETED stamped across the page. I smiled and pocketed the flier, the sound of coins jangling in my pocket as I walked the streets of Magnolia City with a smile on my face. It had been two weeks since I had awoken from slumber, and already life had begun to settle into what I could call normal. Or as close as Fairy Tail will ever come to being normal.

I paused and stared into the sky, careful not to look straight into the sun. My thoughts were drawn to the others, the Fairy Tail of my world. Did they look for me? Or did they accept my death? The more I thought about it, the more I realized that I was most likely presumed dead. After all, I killed the Black Dragon Acnologia, its a miracle that I'm alive right now. But, I couldn't help but wonder if they searched for me in the beginning? Maybe, but I doubt that they searched for seven years, even I would accept the loss of a friend after that long.

"HEEEEEEEEEEEYYYYYY NAAAAATTTTSSSSSUUUUU!" A loud obnoxious voice wailed, breaking me out of my thoughts

I turned and saw Natsu, the one of this world, placing his arm on my shoulder "How've you been Natsu? Haven't seen you in three days. Not since you took that quest"

"Get your hands off me." I ordered, my eyes closed in frustration

"Oh sorry" he said, taking his arm off my shoulder

"Where have you been?" I asked

"We went on a mission." he said

"Oh really? Gee, I never would've guessed." I sighed

He laughed "Hey while I have your attention..." He said, pausing "...fight me."

"...no." I replied

"OH COME ON!" He begged "Just one round!"

I continued walking back towards the guild "No."

"At least think about it!" Natsu begged

"Ok." I agreed

A few moments passed, then I replied "NO."

"OH COME ON!" He pleaded "You've had a month to recover your magic!"

"Two weeks." I said

"_He's not wrong though, my magic has started to come back_." I thought

"Why won't you fight me?" He asked, pouting

"Its probably because he's afraid of losing." Happy suggested

I sighed, ignoring the cat's comment

I continued to walk to the guild, ignoring my counterpart's pleas for battle. I had to admit, the differences between me and this world's Natsu surprised me more than anyone. Although we both shared a love of battle, this world's Natsu Dragneel appeared to have an insatiable craving for battle. I like a good fight, don't get me wrong, I just wasn't in the mood for one right now. A concept that seemed incapable of penetrating Natsu's thick skull, which seemed to be exponentially more dense than my own. When I at last reached the guild doors I finally was at my limit. No longer able to deal with his whining, I slammed the door open, turned around, glared at Natsu and said in a loud, clear voice "SHUT UP!"

Fear surged across the boy's face "Sorry."

I turned to Happy "And you!"

"Y-y-yes?" He asked, stuttering

I reached into my backpack, and pulled out a fish "Go nuts." I said

"FISH!" Happy wailed, beaming like the sun

I sighed, and dropped down onto the nearest bar stool "Talking cats, a run down Fairy Tail, and a version of me even more stubborn than I thought possible." I sighed. "Maybe I should've stayed in the ocean?"

"Don't say that Natsu." Mirajane said, passing me a drink "How did your mission go?"

I pulled out the tattered Quest Letter, and smiled "Only took three days to track down the stolen books."

"I'm impressed." She said

I shrugged, sipping from the drink she had offered me "How about around here? What'd I miss?"

"Nothing much." Elfman said "Just some dumb dance mission that we didn't get paid for."

"Thank you Elfman for your, as always, clear and detailed descriptions." I said, sighing

At that moment, the doors to Fairy Tail opened, and Lucy walked in.

"Natsu! You're back." Lucy chimed happily, approaching me at the bar

I smiled "Literally just got back." I told her, trying to not to look directly into her eyes, knowing that my relationship with this world's Lucy was awkward at best

Lucy did not seem to notice though and simply said "Good to see you again. I'm going to go look at the request board now." she said, proceeding to do just that.

I stared after her, thinking back on the events that led to my arrival here, the most vibrant being my confession. Then I stared back at my drink, starting to wonder if maybe Lucy's reaction to my declaration was as shocking as I thought it was. The Lucy of my world had never shown any romantic interest in me, in fact I had never expected her to return those feelings I had in the first place, I had simply wanted to tell her. I laughed, to think that the reason I pulled myself out of the ocean, would be the thing that killed me on the inside.

I would've been there pondering this further, but Natsu choose that moment to sit down next right to me "Will you fight me now?" Natsu asked, eager as usual

"Why are you so obsessed?" I asked, now very annoyed

"He can't help it." Levy explained "He and Gajeel are fighting Laxus today. He probably wants to get warmed up."

"...say that again." I said, my voice cold and my face stern

"Um! N-natsu and Gajeel are f-f-fighting Laxus t-today." Levy stuttered, suddenly very afraid

Silence echoed around the guild, and a cold chill seemed to seep into the atmosphere, replacing the normally energetic and jolly one the was usually found in the guild. Slowly, I turned around, grabbed Natsu by the scarf, and in a cold, calm, collected voice, I asked "You're fighting Laxus?"

"Y-y-yes." He stammered

"... WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME!" I screamed, standing up

I turned around "WHERE IS THE FIGHT TAKING PLACE?!" I asked impulsively

"Town center, near the big tree." Someone said, I was too excited to tell who

"ALL RIGHT!" I said, ditching my backpack and dashing out the door

My heart pounded in my chest and rung in my ears as I ran down the streets of magnolia city, the fire within my soul blazing for the first time since I arrived in this world. True, I was being the biggest hypocrite possible by rushing off into battle after my unwillingness to fight Natsu, but I could not help it. Laxus was the one person I had never managed to defeat on my own, besides Gildarts. I saw him as one of my biggest rivals in Fairy Tail. I just had to do this, a chance like this came very rarely, I had to take it now!

I rounded the corner, and arrived at the center of town. It looked like people were setting up for some sort of festival, but I ignored the smell of food and the promise of festivities, and scanned the area for Laxus. I found him sitting in a circle surrounded by the rest of the Thunder God Tribe. I approached him, almost too eager to begin the fight.

"Yo, Laxus." I said, getting his attention

"Older Natsu? What do you want?" He asked, probably knowing the answer

"I think you know." I told him

"OY!" Fried exclaimed "The fight's not till later, get in line."

I frowned "Listen Fried, I don't know how Gajeel and Natsu... the other one, managed to convince Laxus to fight them... but I want in." I said, grinning

"It makes no difference to me." Laxus said standing up

"Laxus?" Fried exclaimed, surprised

"Has your magic returned?" The Lightning Dragon Slayer asked me

"Halfway, more than enough to beat you." I told him

"Don't bet on it. This world's you lost in a second, and that's at full power." Laxus said, cracking his knuckles and getting into a fighting stance "What makes you think you'll do any better?"

He stomped his foot into the ground, and magical energy began to swirl around him, charging the air with lightning "Two seconds at most, that's all I'll need to beat you."

I smiled and unbuttoned the top button of my black collared shirt "Funny, I was about to say the same thing." I said, putting my hands up

The air around us became charged with magic, Dragon Slayer's magic. Fried, Evergreen, and Bixslow retreated to a safe distance, realizing that there was a very real chance of them getting hurt in the battle that would shortly ensue. I could feel it, my soul resonating in the very air, I hadn't felt this alive since my battle with Erza on Tenrou Island. Shock briefly broke out on Laxus' face, but it didn't stay there. It was shortly replaced by a tenacious stare, he was not even trying to hide the fact that the fire in his heart had been lit as well. Laxus wouldn't admit it, but he wanted to see if I was as good as I claimed. Far be it from me to disappoint.

"Well? Go ahead." I goaded "Take your best shot."

"You first." He challenged "I know all your tricks, I've fought Natsu before."

"Maybe." I said, grinning "But you don't know a thing about me."

"I know you'll fall just as fast." He said, lightning shooting out from his body at me

"Fire Dragon's Flame Aura" I called, a barrier of bright flames appearing around my body, enveloping every inch of my being in an impenetrable aura

"What?" Laxus exclaimed in shock, not expecting a defensive technique

"Do you really think I'd use the same techniques in a world that's seen them all before?!" I asked, the flame aura dispersing as I charged forward, my arm extended and fist tightly clenched

"Let's see how long you'll last!" He roared, wrapping his arm in lightning

I met his attack, cloaking my own fist in a thin veil of flame. The attacks collided head on, the force of each blow canceling each other out, much to the surprise of the bystanders. I smirked, and used a sweep kick to knock Laxus off balance. But he was clever, and used the force of his fall to swing his leg upwards, cloaking it in electricity. I was forced to jump back, giving him the chance to get back on his feet. A mistake I can't make the luxury repeating.

I raised my left hand, spheres of crackling flame whirling around in the palm "Spark Ball Cannon" I cried unleashing a torrent of fire balls upon Laxus.

He responded by raising his right hand and cloaking it in lightning, and proceeded to use the palm of his hand to block my fire balls, however the attack did not end.

"I hope you can keep this up" I said, continuing to pummel Laxus with Spark Balls

Laxus made no response except for grimacing. He raised his left hand, cloaked it in lightning, and joined it with his right, doubling the strength of his shield. I smiled when I saw this, the only time I had given Laxus any trouble in a fight was when I had teamed up with Gajeel. This was different, because when we fought last he was the stronger of us, now we were on equal ground. From behind me, I heard the Thunder God Tribe begin to panic.

"Impossible!" Bixslow exclaimed

"Natsu and Laxus are-" Evergreen began to say, her hand over her mouth

"Fighting as equals!" Fried shouted in clear disbelief, interrupting Evergreen

Laxus was annoyed by that last comment and I could see it written all over his face. I used the distraction the Thunder God Tribe provided to pummel more magical strength into my attack, catching Laxus off guard. What happened next I could hardly believe: Laxus was being pushed back. Not enough to fall over, and not enough to lower his guard, but just enough to force Laxus into the defensive. My attack had begun to push against Laxus with such force that he had no choice but to take up a proper stance simply to block my Spark Ball Cannon's force from pushing him down.

"When did you become this strong?" Laxus asked, sweat dripping from his brow and panic written over his face

I shrugged, not letting up my attack "Seven years ago." I guessed

"You didn't kill Acnologia with this kind of power." Laxus insisted

"You're right there. But attaining the strength to do so... has put me on a whole new level." I revealed "And lucky you Laxus... you get to be the first one I test this new power against"

As I said this my whole body began to surge with the strength of my magical power. Wisps of flame flowed out from and around my body as I pelted the Lightning Dragon with spheres of my concentrated fire. For years I had been looked down on by this man, the man I so desperately wanted to defeat in battle. But now here we stood, on equal ground. No, not equal ground at all. After five years of being looked down on by Laxus Dreyer, I was finally looking down at him.

"Two weeks ago you could barely conjure a spark." Laxus said, channeling more power into his Lightning Guard

I smiled "Yeah, that was two weeks ago. But now I've rested, I've trained, I'm more powerful than anyone would imagine, and guess what else Laxus?"

He didn't guess, he simply glared as I narrowed my gaze at the Lightning Slayer, then at last came the question "What?" he asked, not dropping his guard even for a moment

"I'm all fired up."

* * *

**A/N: And now the battle between Future Natsu and Laxus Dreyar begins.**

**Reviews are welcome and appreciated**


End file.
